


Believer

by millennium_h



Category: Captain America (Movies), Celtic Mythology, Nordic Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millennium_h/pseuds/millennium_h
Summary: Не стоит доверять богам, которых приковали целую кучу столетий назад кишками собственного сына... Особенно, если это более чем заслуженно.И искать их тоже не надо. Особенно, если очень хочется.





	Believer

My luck, my love, my God, they came from…  
Pain!

Норвежская земля оказывается довольно-таки унылым местом: Страйк во главе с Рамлоу и плетущимся где-то позади всей «толпы» из десятка бойцов Зимним Солдатом, обходят уже не первый километр заснеженных гор, пока над головами вспыхивают такие молнии, что уже ни о какой физике речи не идёт. Погода не меняется часами, грозовые облака сталкиваются с верхушками гор и разрезаются пополам, из-за чего громыхает и трещит не электричество, а будто бы сама материя мироздания.  
Лёд и серые камни стылые, мёртвые, но не то, чтобы непривычные — кто-то из отряда даже шутит, что Солдату это должно быть в какой-то степени приятно, ведь всё так хорошо напоминает его морозильник. В котором, к слову, он уже не был почти две недели — немыслимый срок с учётом того, что с каждым часом сознание проясняется всё больше, а значит держать в себе не менее язвительные ответы становится всё сложнее.  
Но не так сложно, как следить за шагами. Мутные наросты опасны не только тем, что поскользнуться на них — плёвое дело, — но и тем, что острые края режут качественные армейские ботинки, как бумагу. Если бы по их следу кто-то шёл — если бы в этих местах, далёких от цивилизации, вообще кто-то был, — то выследить их не составит труда, тем более, если пойти по дорожке из алых капелек, обрывков ткани и отборной ругани, застревающей среди вечной мерзлоты.  
Их отправляют за каким-то там артефактом — вопросы всегда подразумевают неподчинение, а со стороны Солдата так и вовсе караются очередным циклом электроимпульсной терапии, — так что путь вперёд — это единственное, что заставляет Страйк переставлять ногами. Путь и, сложно не признать, упрямство, граничащее с помешательством — Гидра выдрессировала себе отменных псов, не знающих усталости и пощады в первую очередь к самим себе.  
Пурга догоняет их где-то к трём часам утра — ночи, если правильнее, но тёмное и светлое время суток довольно быстро смешивается в один снежный ком, так что до мелочей дела не остаётся, — и из-за неё невозможно сделать привал. Страшно подумать, во что они превратятся к тому моменту, как где-то в вышине объявится бледное солнце. Может, в Страйке все на голову больные, но самоубийц среди них нет — никто не собирается проверять, получится ли пережить такое приключение или нет.

Ни Рамлоу, как командир, ни Зимний Солдат, как главная боевая единица, ни кто-либо ещё из отряда не в силах сказать, какой по счёту день они уже провели здесь, среди снега и периодически пролетающих мимо лавин. В любом случае, всё равно их поход тянется вечностью — и нет ничего, что могло бы хоть как-то разнообразить медленный ход из ниоткуда в никуда. Разве что кроме того, что Солдат, замыкающий строй, вдруг куда-то девается — с ним, конечно, такое случалось и раньше, но только строго в рамках поставленной задачи.  
— Грёбанный призрак… — бессильно проговаривает Рамлоу, у которого зуб на зуб не попадает, когда его ребята без единого приказа вскидывают оружие и внимательно осматривают сугробы в радиусе двух десятков метров. Везде пусто.  
В то же время Солдат, относительно мягко приземлившись после падения в пролом, ни в коем разе не смеет как-то осуждать команду — он и сам не понимает, откуда берётся эта трещина в гладком, зеркальном льду, но факт остаётся фактом. Полоска света где-то в метрах пяти над головой — её видно, но она вне зоны достижимого, как физически, так и морально. Солдат замирает, утихомиривая внезапно расшалившееся сердцебиение, крепче тянет застёжки на бронежилете и ступает вглубь подземного лабиринта. Помимо белого шума в голове внезапным образом появляется и какая-то лишняя ерунда — вроде сравнительной характеристики, больше похожей на перекидывание метафор между самим собой, или полного затишья в инстинкте самосохранения. Потому что иначе зачем ему твёрдо переть вперёд, если по всем директивам необходимо вернуться к отряду и доложить о собственном состоянии командиру?..  
Ответ находится так быстро, что приходится резко остановиться — света от пролома едва-едва хватает, чтобы не напороться на льдистый шип, но причиной для замедления служит не это. Звук, ещё достаточно тихий, но знакомый до дрожи — крик отчаянный, болезненный, настоящая агония для голосовых связок, — действует как самая прочная стена, в которую Солдат врезается с размаха. В ушах звенит, перед глазами вспыхивают звёзды — а на деле никакого касания… В нём слишком давно уже нет такого понятия, как «страх», но сейчас по-настоящему страшно. Не за себя, точно не за себя. Солдат пропускает секунду, две, осторожно снимает оружие с предохранителя и делает новый шаг.

Куда бы он ни попал, место кажется истинным адом — пускай без библейской огненной геенны, без Люцифера и чертей, за грешника, правда, и он и сам сойдёт, — и кому-то очень не повезло оказаться здесь. Трещина, как единственный выход, остаётся далеко позади — может, даже в прошлой жизни. Солдата подобное волнует мало, каждый метр несёт за собой столько интересного, что больше нельзя замереть даже на короткую секунду. Он начинает чувствовать, сомневаться, вновь бояться, видеть то, что увидеть нельзя — свои воспоминания. Последнее точно пугает до чёртиков, но не заставляет сменить направление.  
Солдат продвигается ещё немного вперёд — своды пещеры сужаются, тень под потолком сгущается до непроглядного состояния, только до этого нет никакого дела, когда стены сотрясаются от нового вскрика. Кто бы ни был там, в темноте, его боль не может определяться человеческими мерками — почему именно так, Зимний понятия не имеет, ибо подобных сравнений у него в голове никогда и не было, но на деле, кажется, он думает совершенно правильно. Эхо от крика утихает только через секунды четыре — это помогает определить расстояние и возможную глубину нахождения того, кто подвергается пыткам.  
Теперь ему вспоминается бог — кроме «Господи…», сказать и нечего, картина перед широко распахнутыми глазами нереальная настолько, что по краям чудится какой-то флёр, из-за чего внимание не распыляется по всему залу, а смыкается на тёмном камне и фигуре на нём. Человек… то, что когда-то было им, выглядит не то, чтобы отвратительно — за свою «службу» Солдат видит много искорёженных людских тел и жизней, самостоятельно тоже уходит недалеко от них, но это анализу не поддаётся. Тело мученика покрыто шрамами — грубые кляксы мёртвой кожи так и не превращаются в розовые узелки или плотные линии, они, судя по всему, вовсе кровоточат круглыми сутками. И вместе с тем человек всё ещё жив.  
По-хорошему, его мучения оборвать можно вполне легко и беспроблемно — но это только по-хорошему, а Солдат если и умеет, то только по-плохому. Пока он рассуждает, стоит оставить человека на волю судьбы или нет, внимание наконец-таки подмечает и первопричину этого мучительного кошмара. Тёмный зал, как только эхо пропадает, моментально наполняется шорохом чужого движения — под самым «потолком» обнаруживается аспид, и Солдат впервые за долгое время страшится за самого себя. Его полуживая находка от такого соседства уже пострадала, а значит держаться от змея стоит на приличном расстоянии. Пока что это получается, но палец на курке начинает подрагивать — так непрофессионально, что Солдат искренне радуется, что командира рядом нет. Убил бы только так, за слабость, за трусость, за излишнюю человечность.  
Змеиная голова над измождённым телом по размерам больше похожа на кузов легковушки — с такими же ярко-жёлтыми, горящими как фары глазами, с раздвоенным языком, кончик которого чёрный и, судя по тому, как капля прожигает кожу на лице бедняги, смертельно ядовит. Гад даже не обращает внимания на Солдата — либо не видит угрозы, либо не представляет, как сюда кого-то может занести, тем более по доброй воле, — что даёт ему немного форы. Автоматная очередь быстрая и шумная — только привычного звона пуль не слышно, а пробить глянцевую чешую оказывается той ещё задачкой. И когда змею надоедает назойливый смертный, в ход идут клыки — ещё одной причиной для неуместного счастья становится понимание, что Солдат слишком хорошо обучен.  
Помещение чересчур маленькое для того, чтобы вести полноценную битву — спина то и дело натыкается на туго свитые кольца змеиного тела, из-за чего противник зажимает в почти смертельной хватке, но и в таких условиях Солдат умудряется менять обоймы и метить точно в цель. Сначала отстреливает один клык — тот почти рассекает висок всё ещё мечущегося в муках человека, — после монстр прощается со своим ядовитым языком и частью чешуи, когда отрава прожигает бок, совершенно не разбирая, хозяйский он или нет. Сдаваться не вправе ни один, ни второй — только вот Солдат чувствует своё превосходство, а змеюка таким похвастать не может, пытаясь уравнять шансы слепой яростью, поначалу фигуральной, следом — вполне настоящей, когда теряет зрение от метко выпущенных ножей.  
Держаться на ногах, когда эта туша оказывается поверженной, сложнее всего остального — Солдат слышит, как шипит ткань его штанов, куда тоже попадают капельки яда, но не переживает по этому поводу. Куда больше его волнует то, что человек на камне в кои-то веки затыкается, и эта тишина с привкусом удивления. Он подбирается поближе, без зазрения совести перешагивает огромную голову и притормаживает в полуметре от истёрзанного тела. Вблизи человек выглядит ещё хуже: по лицу невозможно определить ни возраст, ни внешность, ни даже пол, так что если бы не залитая кровью плоская грудь, где ран не меньше, пришлось бы обращаться «оно». Что, собственно, вполне подходит — дыхание поверхностное и редкое, так что проще принять это за неживое, чем наоборот.  
Но в итоге мужчина приходит в себя и Солдат даром что не отшатывается — там, где от кожи остались одни только нитки, белеющие челюсти складываются в усмешку, довольную и одобряющую, а заплывшие глаза блестят на редкость неподдельной отрадой. Лицо мученика от «улыбки» преображается в противоположную от приятного сторону — уродство добавляет краски, точнее, крови, но и при этом внутри становится напорядок спокойнее. Будто Солдат выполнил то, зачем он пришёл.

Без шипения змея и криков вокруг очень мало шума — Солдат двигается без единого звука, бедняга на камне так и не начинает рассказ о том, кто он такой и за что попал сюда, но расспросы могут подождать. Прежде всего необходимо избавиться от пут — канатов? лиан? кишков? — что получается только с помощью так удачно отбитого клыка. Змеиный зуб ложится в ладонь удобно, пальцы сжимаются крепко, так что оковы слетают за какую-то короткую минутку, подчиняясь и острию, и безжалостной бионике, и внутреннему желанию побыстрее освободиться. Такого Солдат в себе тоже не мог припомнить — короткий взгляд в сторону изуродованного лица ставит всё по своим местам, однако в подобные дебри лезть ой как не хочется. Впрочем, логика строптиво подсказывает, что охота до свободного вздоха вполне своевременна.  
Человек слаб, что понятно, но Солдат первые несколько секунд недоумевает, как вытащить его к белому снегу — во-первых, из одежды в пещере находится разве что тяжёлая накидка, а она от вьюги не спасёт, во-вторых… Где-то наверху отряд — честно сказать, не те люди, которым стоит показывать не только мученика, но и змея, да и то, что вся спасательная операция проходит под контролем Солдата, значит слишком много. Он позволяет себе лишнего, когда поддерживает мужчину за плечи — тот настырно силится сползти на пол, где всё в крови и яде монстра, и допустить этого нельзя, — однако именно так открываются завесы всех известных тайн, начиная от имени страдальца и заканчивая именем Солдата.  
Он — бог, которого заперли в этой точке людского мира задолго до того, как смертные вообще прознали про божественные сущности. Его силы бесконечны и распространяются на все вселенные и их реальности, которые только можно найти или выдумать. Змей был последней преградой перед возможностью истребить жизнь как таковую, ввергнуть всё дышащее в черноту, отдать на откуп владычице ничего. И Солдат освобождает этот смерч недрогнувшей рукой. Что уж там — эту самую руку и подаёт, когда помогает переступить окоченевшее тело ядовитого гада и выбраться под бушующее грозовое небо.

Страйк, ожидаемо, всё ещё в состоянии полной боеготовности — Солдат, который по привычке даже мысленно обращается к самому себе так, а не по имени, только вскидывает металлическую руку не в качестве угрозы, а лишь из соображения осторожности. Никто не выстрелит, безусловно, разве что облака — в них столько энергии, электричества, злости от глупого поступка одного жалкого человечка, что смерть может быть моментальной. Мир людей встречает падшего бога далеко не самыми добрыми видами — только никто не замечает, купаясь в волнах истины, которую распространяет вокруг себя исконный лжец.  
Рамлоу первым опускает оружие, остальные следуют его примеру, потому что не по уставу идти против командира, да и опасности не найти — тонкая улыбка на почти восстановившихся губах сглаживает ощущение риска, дарует момент затишья, примерно такой же, какой наступает буквально за секунду до смерти от тяжелой болезни. Живыми, разумеется, остаются все — кто-то даже краем разума замечает, что старые раны подзатянулись, чудо, а не понимание, — но это лишь физически.  
Когда поток ветра откидывает край чужого одеяния с лица, Солдат поворачивается, чтобы вновь помочь — только руки безвольно опускаются, ибо перед взглядом больше не обезображенный страдалец, а молодой бог, у которого из шрамов виднеются лишь семь тонких белых точек, как напоминание о том, что зашитый рот — удовольствие не из приятных. Блеклые серые глаза уже наполняются силой, в них пока ещё можно смотреть, не боясь сойти с ума — чем Солдат и занимается, пока не появляется непреодолимое желание отвести от светлого лица волосы. Он почти чувствует, как пряди обнимают его кончики пальцев — даром что металлических, а у бионики с моторикой всегда беда, — но видение растворяется в очередном снежном вихре, будто и не было его вовсе.  
Что, естественно, таковым не является. И пока Страйк приходят в себя, Солдат отбрасывает в сторону своё оружие и обмундирование, отталкивает ногой тяжёлый бронежилет и скидывает с края ледяного выступа коллекцию ножей. Это всё лишнее, ненужное в его новом пути — когда он шагает в сторону приближающегося снежного тайфуна, смельчаков, которые перекроют ему дорогу, не находится. Оно и к лучшему, ведь цель стоит того, чтобы за неё свернуть пару, а может и тройку шей. Он должен кое-что сделать.  
Он должен найти своего бога.


End file.
